


A Journey in Moments

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: But Valentine as Smaug, Eggsy as Bilbo, Happy Equinox, Harry as Thorin, M/M, Merlin as Gandalf, National Hobbit Day, Wrote this in my head on my way home from work, not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Gary Unwin was never respectable, but his parents were





	A Journey in Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For National Hobbit Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/hobbit-day-september-22/

Gary Unwin’s parents used to be very respectable hobbits. His mother's great-great-grandfather had been Thain and though his father had taken more after his Took grandmother than anyone else, he was still respected in Hobbiton.

That is, until Gary, whom everyone called Eggsy, was six. His father had gone out on the river for a day with some of his friends to test out a boat they had made. Three men came back where four had gone out. Eggsy’s father was not among them.

Eggsy’s step-father was not a respectable hobbit. His father had been a Man and it showed in his temperament. The man beat Eggsy and his mother, but every time the still young boy went to the market with a fresh bruise, the old ladies just tittered about what a clumsy boy Eggsy must be and sent him on his way with a pat on the head.

Eggsy was just barely past his majority when the wizard approached him in a bar and claimed to know his father, asking for Eggsy’s help to claim back a dwarven kingdom. 

Eggsy, who had been leaving home anyway, agreed readily, following the wizard, whose name was Merlin, to meet with the group of 13 dwarves. The leader, a dwarf by the name of Harry Hart but who the rest of the dwarves referred to as Arthur, gave Eggsy a quick once over before nodding to Merlin. “He'll do. Percival!” he called to another dwarf in the group. “Do you have the contract for the halfling?”

The one Eggsy assumed was Percival pulled a roll of parchment from inside his cloak and handed it over to Harry before returning to lean on the dwarf sitting next to him tiredly.

“Read this,” Harry handed the roll to Eggsy, “Sign it. We leave at dawn.”

Eggsy nodded, already unrolling the paper, eyes skimming over it quickly and pressing down the warm glow in his stomach at the glimpse of approval in Harry's eyes.

* * *

“He’s gone mad Rox!” Eggsy exclaimed, pacing the room that had been given to him in the Lonely Mountain, right next to Harry's. “Why the bloody hell does this rock matter so much to him?”

“It's the goldsickness,” Percival said, standing in the door with his husband Lancelot, ‘call me James’. “It got his grandfather as well.”

“That is not the man I fell in love with,” Eggsy murmured, sitting on the room’s sofa next to Rosy. “He is not the man I agreed to marry.”

“We'll get him back,” Roxy murmured. 

“Maybe I should go home,” Eggsy murmured. “I'm sure Mum is worried sick.”

“You have completed your contract, you are free to go at any time,” Percival agreed. “Is that what you think is best?”

“I don't know what is best,” Eggsy groaned. “That's the problem.”

“You'll figure it out,” James said sympathetically.

“I'm glad you have such faith in me,” Eggsy muttered bitterly.

* * *

Eggsy returned to Hobbiton late at night, slipping into his home without making a noise to find Dean beating his mother while a baby cried in the next room.

Eggsy wouldn't stand it anymore. He used the skills taught to him by each of the dwarves, and a few tricks he’d picked up himself, and sent Dean on his way with several bruises of his own and at least one broken bone.

“Eggsy,” his mum’s voice was thick with emotion.

“Don't worry Mum,” Eggsy said fiercely. “I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you ever again.”

* * *

“Well you can fuck right the hell off,” Eggsy said when he opened the front door to reveal Merlin. 

“Well that’s not very polite.”

“I don't want anything to do with you, not after that shitshow that was the battle at the mountain. I lost everything there Merlin, except for my mum and Daisy.”

“What if I told you they you hadn't?” Merlin asked, handing Eggsy a scroll of parchment. “You know where I'll be if you change your mind.”

“Fat chance of that,” Eggsy snorted, slamming the door shut before opening the roll of papers. He’d barely finished the first sentence before he was running off down the road after Merlin.

* * *

“You are an absolute bastard Harry Hart,” Eggsy approached the King Under the Mountain with a lack of respect that had the advisors who had not been part of the Company scandalized. “I thought you were dead!”

“I thought I was as well love,” Harry said, standing, “That is, if you'll still have me?”

“You're an idiot,” Eggsy pulled Harry in for a deep kiss. “But you're my idiot, so I think I'll keep you.”

Harry smiled into the kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've seen/read the The Hobbit, don't judge me.
> 
> I don't own Kingsman or the Hobbit, I'm not British, and this isn't beta'd.


End file.
